


The Hatchet Incident

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an outdoor training session, Wally gets a little too annoying and Artemis must teach him why its a bad idea to annoy the chick with a sharp object in her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatchet Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I am not making any profit or gain from this fic. It is purely for entertainment.
> 
> Beta’d by: XXXMystery

This training session was unnecessary, as far as Artemis was concerned. In fact, as far as most of the YJ team was concerned. She couldn’t figure out what the necessity was for learning how to throw hatchets accurately. They weren’t in a circus, and they weren’t in a Native American tribe, either.

“Hey, Superboy! Try to throw with a little less strength.” Robin called. “That way the dummy’s head won’t explode.”

Conner nodded and tried to do what he was told. He was getting a lot better at understanding that correction and criticism weren’t bad things.

Black Canary had already instructed them on what they were doing and had corrected all of them several times. Now they were putting what they’d learned to the test and she was not going to help. But, that didn’t mean they couldn’t shout help to others. That was what a team was for, you helped each other out. She smiled from where she stood a good several feet behind them all.

“Wally! Aim for your own damn dummy!” Artemis yelled when the speedster’s hatchet found its way to her wooden dummy’s chest.

“Sorry~” He said with a grin that pretty much proved already that he was not at all sorry and had probably done it on purpose due to boredom.

Artemis pursed her lips. Yeah, she bet! Well, he was gonna be! Without warning, she threw her own hatchet. Not at her dummy, and of course not at Wally -- although she’d been sorely tempted, she wasn’t actually into murdering her teammates no matter how annoying they were -- but at Wally’s dummy instead.

Kid Flash’s eyes widened and he gasped, giving a slight gulp when her hatchet made contact.

“Uh...I think...you might have missed your target a little. That’s my dummy and...that’s definitely not his head...”

“Sure it is. Nobody ever said which head I had to aim for.” she smirked as she went over to the poor abused target dummy and violently ripped the hatchet out of the wooden crotch area.

Wally bit his lip and moved one hand down to cover his crotch, while the other held his wrist in an attempt to make it look like he wasn’t actually worried for the family jewels.

He wondered if, maybe, he could fake sick and get Canary to let him go inside for the day...


End file.
